Aine Shimabara
Aine Shimabara (島原愛音) is the member of Starlight Abortion Mew Mew. She is Mew Oreo (ミュウオレオ). Appearance Aine Aine, like Akira, is a tall girl with shoulder-length silver hair and matching eyes. She usually wears a black dress and matching shoes. Her school uniform is a black dress, a white jacket and black boots. Her café uniform consists of a black dress with matching boots and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Oreo As Mew Oreo, her hair turns into a black colour and becomes longer. It is styled to twintails and her eyes turn the same colour as her hair. She gains a pair of silver bull horns and a bull tail. She wears a black dress with matching boots and gloves. She also has black garters on both her arms, her right shin and neck garter around her neck. The top of her dress and the tops & bottoms of her garters are lined with a silver lace. A gold pendant hangs off her neck garter, and her Mew Mark, a black bullet, is located on her right hip. Personality Aine is a kind and caring girl who is a presented form of her friends. She is very energetic, cares for her family and loves her friends she is with. She doesn’t know what she wants to do. Abilities Transformation Aine’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and tosses it to her right hip where her Mew Mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing process and Aine is flung into a burst of black light. The endings of her hair change into black twintails while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of black gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy are wrapped around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then bends over and her bull tail pops out from the base of her back. The sequence concludes with Mew Oreo performing a figure of 8 at a very high speed and then striking her pose. Weapon and attack In the original Japanese anime, her weapon is the Oreo Whip and her attack is Oreo Cookie Crack. The attack involves Mew Oreo performing a series of jumps, spins and figures of 8 before summoning a black whip. She spins around and does her own special spin before her hand reaches her enemy, encasing it into the light. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Taurus Whip and her attack is renamed to Form Hard. Etymology * Aine means “love, sound”. * Shimabara means “Island, spring”. * By analogy, with the proprietary “Oreo cookie” that is black on the outside and white on the inside, implied that certain black people are white at heart. Trivia * Despite her DNA, she is likely to be Taurus tan. * Aine is one of the few jock type idols. Gallery FB7E2616-FB97-4FC4-A266-161924663766.jpeg|Ai C22BAD0B-F4BA-40B9-8EF7-66D984C44B41.png|Her friends EMM Pas and Sissonne Compilation.png|Fav EMM character (Image by AnnikaDoll)|link=Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bovine Genes Category:Black Mews Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Starlight Abortion Mew Mew Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Weapon Users: Earth